Ken VS Gorge
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: A Fighting Foodons/Pokemon crossover. When King Gorge intends on having Clawdia killed, who will protect her?


Ken V.S. Gorge  
  
Note: This is a sort of special/cross-over of Pokémon and Fighting Foodons  
(Bistro Recipe in Japan). This is what I think should happen to one of   
the key villains.  
  
*in the castle of Gorgetown, King Gorge was announcing his next plan to take  
over the world to the 2 remaining members of the Big 4*  
  
Gorge: I've been thinking. Every time we send Clawdia somewhere, she ends up  
failing. So I propose that we kill her, just in case she has any idea of joining  
the rebels.  
  
*unaware to the three, Clawdia is listening to the conversation*  
  
Clawdia: *thinking* Kill me? I'd better get out of here before they end up making   
good on that threat. *she runs as fast as she can to get out of the castle*  
  
*Gorge hears the footsteps, and realizes that she's escaping*  
  
Gorge: After her, you fools!  
  
*the two remaining members of the Big 4, Rose Marinade and Grill give chase to her,  
but can only watch as she escapes through a mysterious portal*  
  
Grill: Well, she's history. Those portals lead everywhere.  
  
Gorge: Maybe, but I'm going there to make sure she doesn't fail ever again.  
  
*Meanwhile, a Pokémon Trainer named Ken is walking through Ilex Forest, looking for   
more Pokémon to add to his collection, when he comes across an unconscious Clawdia*  
  
Ken: Are you all right?  
  
Clawdia: Where am I? And who are you?  
  
Ken: My name's Ken, and you're in the Ilex Forest of Johto.  
  
Clawdia: Johto? Oh that's right, the portal. You must help me. King Gorge will be   
coming to kill me soon.  
  
Ken: Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what.  
  
*The portal opens again, this time King Gorge comes out. He notices Ken and Clawdia*  
  
Gorge: So Clawdia, are you prepared to die?  
  
Ken: Hold on a second buddy! What did she ever do to you?  
  
Gorge: If you must know, she failed many times on my plans to take over the world.  
  
Ken: No one here wants to take over the world. Well, almost no one. Besides, I don't   
know where you came from, but no one's hurting Clawdia!  
  
Gorge: Fine with me. Get your Foodons out and we'll battle.  
  
Ken: Foodons? There's only one thing we battle with here, and that's Pokémon.  
  
Gorge: Okay then, we'll battle by YOUR rules. Give me a few hours to find some  
Pokémon to battle you with. And if I win, I'll kill you as well for protecting her.  
  
*He heads to find some Pokémon to battle with*  
  
Clawdia: You're risking your own life to save mine?  
  
Ken: I don't know what's going on, but no one should die just for failing.  
  
*Gorge runs into Butch and Cassidy while looking for some Pokémon*  
  
Gorge: And who might you two be?  
  
Butch and Cassidy: Prepare for trouble and make it double.  
  
Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation.  
  
Butch: To blight all peoples in every nation.  
  
Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love.  
  
Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above.  
  
Cassidy: Cassidy!  
  
Butch: Butch!  
  
Cassidy: Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night.  
  
Butch: Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight.  
  
Cassidy: That's right!  
  
Raticate: Cate!  
  
Gorge: Care to run that by me again?  
  
*Butch and Cassidy fall to the ground*  
  
Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, and we are the future rulers of this world! Now hand over  
your Pokémon.  
  
Gorge: Well I don't have any, but I need all the help I can get.  
  
Butch: What for?  
  
Gorge: I ran into some kid who ended up protecting my soon-to-be-dead servant, Clawdia.  
  
Cassidy: Is that so? Well, we've got a score to settle with him as well. Why don't we  
team up? You get your "Clawdia", we get his Pokémon.  
  
Gorge: Deal.  
  
*the three shake hands. Meanwhile, Ken and Clawdia are sitting on a log in the forest*  
  
Clawdia: I can't thank you enough for risking your life to save mine. I'll repay   
you somehow.  
  
Ken: It's not like Gorgey is going to find any Pokémon.  
  
*Butch, Cassidy, and Gorge approach the two*  
  
Ken: Well, well, well, look what the Gorge dragged in. He wanted to kill Clawdia for  
failing, but he found two failures of his own.  
  
Cassidy: Enough talk. Let's battle.  
  
Butch: This is a 2-on-2 battle. Cassidy, the beautiful female member of Team Rocket,  
versus the lame-o kid that won't surrender his Pokémon to us, Ken. The winner   
(which will be us) will be decided when the kid's Pokémon are unable to battle. The   
winner receives the female feline, Clawdia, as the prize. Begin!  
  
Cassidy: Go, Raticate! *throws a Pokéball*  
  
Raticate: Raticate!  
  
Ken: Time to turn up the heat! Let's get 'em, Charizard! *throws a Pokéball*  
  
Charizard: *roars*  
  
Cassidy: Raticate, use your Hyper Fang!  
  
Ken: Charizard, don't take that! Fight back with Flamethrower!  
  
*Raticate connects with Hyper Fang, but Charizard manages to hit it with   
Flamethrower, frying it in one hit*  
  
Butch: Argh! Raticate is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner.  
  
Cassidy: Raticate, return! *holds out a Pokéball* Well, you can't beat this one.   
Go, Drowzee! *throws another Pokéball*  
  
Drowzee: Drowzee!  
  
Cassidy: Drowzee, use Hypnosis!  
  
*Drowzee connects with it's Hypnosis, making Charizard fall asleep*  
  
Cassidy: Now follow-up with Dream Eater!  
  
Ken: Charizard, return! *holds out a Pokéball, and manages to recall it before   
Dream Eater hits* Let's see you beat this one. Go, Happy Ness! *throws another   
Pokéball*  
  
Happy Ness: *whines*  
  
Ken: Happy Ness, use your Ice Beam!  
  
*Happy Ness uses Ice Beam, which freezes Drowzee*  
  
Butch: I hate to admit it, but Team Rocket lost this time. The winner of this match,   
and Clawdia, is Ken. Too bad Gorge. Looks like you're surrounded by failures.  
  
*a portal opens behind Gorge*  
  
Clawdia: Ken, that's the same portal I used to get here with. Send Gorge through it.  
  
Ken: Okay. Happy Ness, use your Hydro Pump to send Gorge through that portal!  
  
*Happy Ness sends Gorge back through the portal*  
  
Clawdia: That may lead home, but I'm not ready to go. I want to explore this world.  
  
Ken: Okay, good luck. We'll see each other again.  
  
*Clawdia heads into the forest. Ken notices that Team Rocket has also disappeared*  
  
Ken: *thinking* We'll meet again...Someday.  
  
*Ken's friends, Yoshette, Cool, and Happy walk up to him*  
  
Yoshette: So, anything interesting happen while we were getting some sleep?  
  
Ken: Not really. Just the same old boring things.  
  
Narrator: Unaware about Ken's battle to free Clawdia, Yoshette suggests that they   
get going. Meanwhile, Clawdia found an abandoned Meowth, and has decided  
to take care of it. As for Gorge, he'll be forever surrounded by failures.  
  
The End 


End file.
